Electronic equipment, particularly modern data processing systems, entail high density packaging which may involve the installation of pluggable components in receptacles or connectors. Cooling means such as a cooling frame are generally required to maximize the number of integrated circuit components utilized.
In the above referenced Braun et al. patent, there is described and claimed a high density packaging system. This system includes one or more "islands", each of which may be characterized as a plurality of pluggable integrated circuit packages, connectors for receiving the packages, a cooling frame and an interconnection plate or medium which supports the other elements. Additionally, interconnect cable assemblies mounted in the same connectors as those accommodating the integrated circuit packages, permit the transfer of input and/or output information between islands or to other electrical devices which may be included in, or are external to, the system.
In the Klein et al. patent there is disclosed and claimed a basic hold down device for use in clamping the integrated circuit packages in the Braun et al. system. Additionally, due to the different physical configurations of an interconnect cable assembly and an integrated circuit package, a modification of the design of the basic device was taught for use with a cable assembly. As noted in the Klein et al. patent, the basic hold down is functional for the condition that only one integrated circuit section of the pair of sections comprising the so-called "split-package" is installed in a standard connector, as well as the installation of both split-package sections or a single full package. On the other hand, the modified hold down device of Klein et al. is adapted solely for a full cable assembly having a housing which completely spans the connector in which it is installed. Additionally, a simple tool, such as a screw driver, is needed to latch and release the hold down mechanism of both the basic and modified devices.
Subsequently, the need arose for a hold down device for interconnect cable assemblies which was effective for one or a pair of split cable assembly housings installed in a standard connector, as well as a full cable assembly. The cable assemblies are often required to be removed or interchanged among the connectors in the course of system operation, in contrast with the integrated circuit packages which may be considered permanently installed, barring circuit failures. Therefore, it is desirable that the clamp device for such cable assemblies be easily applied or removed without the use of tools of any kind. The latch assembly of the present invention fills such requirements.